


Challenge Five - Switch

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2015 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bodyswap, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Morgana is in Merlin's body, Other, Step-Sibling Incest, Tags Are Hard, background Merlin/Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana wakes up in someone else's body. She takes it for a test-drive in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Five - Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Bodyswap fics are hard to tag! The facts are thus:  
> \- Morgana and Merlin switch bodies  
> \- Morgana-in-Merlin's-body ends up having an enthusiastic and consensual sex marathon with Arthur  
> \- Arthur (presumably) thinks it's Merlin the whole time  
> \- Thus, his consent is dubious  
> \- Morgana's use of Merlin's body in this way is also dubious, although I have attempted to indicate that Merlin was kinda off doing something similar while he was in HER body and in the end it's no harm, no foul  
> \- Thank god for the 750 word limit forcing me to NOT EXPLORE THE INTENSELY SKEEVY NATURE OF CONSENT IN BODYSWAP PORN because that would have been fun but it probably would have taken me another year and a half to finish and been 15k long
> 
> This fic won first place in its group! I am intensely proud that my depravity is now officially prizewinning <3

It takes Morgana five minutes to notice she's woken up in someone else's body. It takes her another two, including thirty seconds of being dizzy from getting up too fast, unused to being this tall, to realise _whose._

Merlin's days are considerably fuller than Morgana had realised. She gamely attempts to do his tasks, though, as ordered by Arthur, who fortunately has a tournament to practice for and seems distracted. 

Merlin's body has a rather … physical reaction to watching Arthur clomping around hitting people with swords. Morgana can't stay out here like this, hard in Merlin's raggedy breeches, so she mutters something to Leon's manservant about cleaning Arthur's chambers, and beats a hasty retreat. 

Arthur's room really does need cleaning, but, well … the temptation is too strong. Morgana knows what mens' parts look like, roughly, from some of the illuminated manuscripts in the library, and she shouldn't, but … she wants to know what it feels like. Already it's different, strange, not the hot, tingly wetness of her more wanton feelings. 

She sits on the edge of Arthur's unmade bed to unlace her breeches, and reaches in. She shivers at the unfamiliar heft of the cock now in her - in _Merlin's_ thin, calloused hands. The hiss of breath out as she strokes experimentally is involuntary. 

It makes such a mess. It leaks, wetting the shaft and making her hands slip over the velvet soft skin-over-muscle. She misses the feeling of fingers, though, the pressure-pleasure of being full. Before she can consider what she's doing, she lies back and slides her sticky hand off her cock and down to her arse. 

She knows men do this, although she probably should not. 

It's hard to get a finger inside herself this way. Even though Merlin's fingers are longer than Morgana's, she still can't get as far as she would have fingering herself in her own body at this choked angle. And it's tight, too dry, and altogether seems rather too much trouble - clearly mens' bodies aren't built for this - when one fingertip brushes something that makes her senses light up like a bonfire. 

After that she sucks frantically on her fingers until they're sopping, contorts herself into a bow on the bed, writhing, forcing two fingers up there against the dull bruise-ache of it, just to feel that shocky burn, the sister to the pleasure she'd wrung from her own body just a day ago. She almost forgets her other hand on her cock, all heavy and blood-hot and seeping. 

There's a clattering sound of falling armour and she looks up. Arthur has returned, and, god, what has she done, she's ruined Merlin's reputation, shamed him - except that look on her step-brother's face is not disgust or revolt. He's on the bed before she can draw another breath.

'Starting without me?' Arthur asks in a voice so rumbling-low it makes Morgana's cock twitch in her hand. 'That's not yours to play with,' he says teasingly, pulling her fingers out from her arse. 'But I appreciate you doing all the hard work.'

Arthur's fingers are wider, harder, and he uses three straight away. But oh, he hits the beautiful spot immediately, better than Morgana could at that wrist-wrenching angle, and he doesn't let up until she's coming, white wet spurts all over Merlin's lath-thin body. She wishes Arthur would touch her breasts, a phantom want, for Merlin has no such things, but when Arthur bends and bites gently at a flat nipple, she can't help moaning. 

'Can I fuck you?' Arthur groans, watching her spill the last of Merlin's seed. 'Let me, Merlin.'

'Yes,' she breathes, Merlin's voice rough and low in her throat. 'Fuck me. God, fuck me, please -'

She comes again on Arthur's cock, rolled over onto her belly like an animal, glorying in the rut of her cock in the sheets. She comes a third time when he forces his cock down her throat and spends in her that way. When the fire has burned down low, in the dark of the night, she comes once more in his hand, slow and gentle as he teases it out of her. 

In the morning, she wakes up in her own bed with a cunt and breasts once more, although she feels stiffer and sorer, in a satisfying way, than she remembers being before the switch. 

Merlin cannot meet her eyes without blushing for a week.


End file.
